GAO Reports - 2007
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2007 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * NONE November * Human Capital: Telework Programs Need Clear Goals and Reliable Data (GAO-08-261T) (Nov. 7, 2007). October * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Sector-Specific Plans/Coverage of Key Cyber Security Elements Varies (GAO-08-113) (Oct. 31, 2007). * Homeland Security: Federal Efforts Are Helping to Alleviate Some Challenges Encountered by State and Local Information Fusion Centers (GAO-08-35) (Oct. 30, 2007). * Internet Infrastructure: Challenges in Developing a Public/Private Recovery Plan (GAO-08-212T) (Oct. 23, 2007). * Intellectual Property: Risk and Enforcement Challenges (GAO-08-177T) (Oct. 18, 2007). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Multiple Efforts to Secure Control Systems Are Under Way, but Challenges Remain (GAO-08-119T) (Oct. 17, 2007). September * Veterans Affairs: Sustained Management Commitment and Oversight Are Essential to Completing Information Technology Realignment and Strengthening Information Security (GAO-07-1264T) (Sept. 26, 2007). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Multiple Efforts to Secure Control Systems Are Under Way, but Challenges Remain (GAO-07-1036) (Sept. 10, 2007). * Information Security: Sustained Management Commitment and Oversight Are Vital to Resolving Long-standing Weaknesses at the Department of Veterans Affairs (GAO-07-1019) (Sept. 7, 2007). August * Information Security: Selected Departments Need to Address Challenges in Implementing Statutory Requirements (GAO-07-528) (Aug. 31, 2007). * Telecommunications: DOD is Making Progress in Adopting Best Practices for the Transformational Satellite Communications System and Space Radar but Still Faces Challenges (GAO-07-1029R) (Aug. 2, 2007). July * Information Security: Despite Reported Progress, Federal Agencies Need to Address Persistent Weaknesses (GAO-07-837) (July 27, 2007). * Information Technology: Treasury Needs to Strengthen Its Investment Board Operations and Oversight (GAO-07-865) (July 23, 2007). * Information Security: Homeland Security Needs to Immediately Address Significant Weaknesses in Systems Supporting the US-VISIT Program (GAO-07-870) (July 13, 2007). June * Transparent Government and Access to Information: A Role for Supreme Audit Institutions (GAO-07-1068CG) (June 26, 2007). * Cybercrime: Public and Private Entities Face Challenges in Addressing Cyber Threats (GAO-07-705) (June 22, 2007). * Social Security Numbers: Use Is Widespread and Protection Could Be Improved (GAO-07-1023T) (June 21, 2007). * Information Security: Homeland Security Needs to Enhance Effectiveness of Its Program (GAO-07-1003T) (June 20, 2007). * Health Information Technology: Efforts Continue but Comprehensive Privacy Approach Needed for National Strategy (GAO-07-988T) (June 19, 2007). * Social Security Numbers: Federal Actions Could Further Decrease Availability in Public Records, though Other Vulnerabilities Remain (GAO-07-752) (June 15, 2007). * Veterans Affairs: Continued Focus on Critical Success Factors Is Essential to Achieving Information Technology Realignment (GAO-07-844) (June 15, 2007). * Information Security: Agencies Report Progress, but Sensitive Data Remain at Risk (GAO-07-935T) (June 7, 2007). * Personal Information: Data Breaches Are Frequent, But Evidence of Resulting Identity Theft is Limited; However, the Full Extent is Unknown (GAO-07-737) (June 4, 2007). * Cybercrime: Public and Private Entities Face Challenges in Addressing Cyber Threats (GAO-07-705) (June 2007). May * Information Security: Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation Needs to Sustain Progress Improving Its Program (GAO-07-351) (May 18, 2007). April * Information Security: FBI Needs to Address Weaknesses in Critical Network (GAO-07-368) (Apr. 30, 2007). * Privacy: Lessons Learned about Data Breach Notification (GAO-07-657) (Apr. 30, 2007). * DHS Privacy Office: Progress Made but Challenges Remain in Notifying and Reporting to the Public (GAO-07-522) (Apr. 27, 2007). * Information Technology: DHS Needs to Fully Define and Implement Policies and Procedures for Effectively Managing Investments (GAO-07-424) (Apr. 27, 2007). * Information Security: Persistent Weaknesses Highlight Need for Further Improvement (GAO-07-751T) (Apr. 19, 2007). March * Homeland Security: Continuing Attention to Privacy Concerns is Needed as Programs Are Developed (GAO-07-630T) (Mar. 21, 2007). February * Data Mining: Early Attention to Privacy in Developing a Key DHS Program Could Reduce Risks (GAO-07-293) (Feb. 28, 2007). January * Health Information Technology: Early Efforts Initiated but Comprehensive Privacy Approach Needed for National Strategy (GAO-07-238) (Jan. 10, 2007). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:2007